I'm with her
by xFuckingdollx
Summary: La amatista jamás había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a Sakura. T&S.


**I'm with her.**

_Nada me pertenece. _

**Summary: **La amatista jamás había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a Sakura. T&S.

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

(Notas que dan apoyo a la historia)

Creo que esta historia fue un impulso de "How to save a life" Yo que se, mientras tenga tiempo extra y mis cigarros estén en mi mochila no pasará nada n.n

_"Si Dios pudiera leer los pensamientos,_

_Creo que yo ya no estuviera bebiendo esta_

_Cerveza contigo, querido amigo"_

Mojo sus labios mientras cubría con ese gorro de colores que una de sus amigas le había tejido, por algún motivo ese gorro le recordaba a los siete años de amistad con su amiga, continuo con sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras acomodaba sus piernas en esa banca, se sentó bien en la banca mientras se acomodaba aun más el gorrito totalmente nerviosa y entonces miraba el reloj.

Eran las siete y media y había quedado con su amiga de salir a una fiesta, obviamente su amiga llegaba más tarde, se levantó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se estaba demorando demasiado...

Llevaba esperando por más de media hora y por lo general su amiga era la que la esperaba con una sonrisa, tenía diecisiete años sabía que si su amiga llegaba tarde era porque le habían causado un grande problema en su casa o simplemente porque le gustaba hacerla de emoción, sacó de su bolsillo su celular mientras admiraba la imagen que tenía y checaba que no había tenido ningún mensaje. Marcó el número de su amiga, pero su celular estaba apagado. Mordió su labio mientras guardaba su celular y acomodaba su suéter, debía de ir a verla no iba a perder nada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar una canción de justice mientras contestaba la llamada. Pudo escuchar llantos y leves gritos. Y después con voz más tranquila un _"discúlpame Sakura pero no podre ir, ve sin mi. Te veo mañana" _Quiso contestarle pero su amiga había reído como si hubiera escuchado un chiste en sus palabras preocupadas _"no es nada, es más mañana te cuento. Tengo que irme la sirvienta se volvió loca"_

Debía confiar en Tomoyo, así que fue a la esquina mientras encendía un cigarro y comenzaba a esperar a que el camión pasara, dejo pasar dos camiones ya que no había acabado con su cigarrillo hasta que harta de fumar lo botó y estiró su mano mientras detenía al camión y entonces subía totalmente entusiasmada. No era la primera vez que Tomoyo le decía eso, pero decidió no preocuparse ya con calma mañana le contaría todo. Estuvo en el camión alrededor de veinte minutos, hasta que unas risas, música y el humo de cigarro la alerto a que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la fiesta, era una casa de un piso con el jardín totalmente abierto y todos platicando con su música en las camionetas o en su propio carro. Entraban de dos mujeres a la casa y luego salían con vasos grandes de cerveza, al ver a dos de sus amigas tomando y fumando se acercó a saludarlas saco un cigarro y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía el fuego de algún excéntrico encendedor.

Sus ojos verdes estaban viendo a todos los que estaban en la fiesta, al parecer era una casa de algún extranjero. Ignoró eso mientras decidía ir por su primer vaso de cerveza, hizo, deshizo. Se ilusiono se desilusiono, subió y bajo.

Experimento aquella sensación de mezclar el tequila con el vodka mientras algún sujeto idiota mezclaba su cabeza y entonces ella tomaba bruscamente la bebida sintiendo como la bebida caliente le lastimaba un poco la garganta. Para los sujetos que ni la conocían, no había un ser más idiota como ella. No había ser que no pudiera tener aquel objeto que te colocas en tu cabeza mientras pones dos cervezas en el acomodadora y después bebías por medio de dos popotes esa cerveza.

Delicioso y vanidoso. Una combinación demasiado extraña, termino mal. No sabía ni como regresar ya que le daba vergüenza, después de las seis de la mañana con el cabello castaño totalmente desarreglado, posiblemente lagañas en sus ojos y el rímel junto con el delineador negro totalmente corrido estaba vagando sintiendo como quería vomitar cada cinco minutos y así lo hizo.

Todo fue: tomar, fumar, vomitar y dormir. Pero no estaba cansada, esa fiesta pudo durar más tiempo pero ella tenía un hogar al cual regresar, con sus pantalones oliendo a cigarro, y a vomito fue que decidió descansar en el parque, no tenía ganas de entrar a su casa y menos en esas condiciones. Algo estaba olvidando su mente adolescente, rasco con sus manos blancas el cabello castaño y levemente corto mientras se lo desarreglaba un poco más, estuvo sentada en ese lugar por más de quince minutos. Intentando recordar que le habían dicho ayer su papá y su hermano.

Ugh! Lo había olvidado completamente, y estaba completamente feliz. Ya para que se mortificaba? Siempre la regañaban, lo había recordado vino como un flash a su mente. Su hermano y su papá iban a ir al velorio a una ciudad de dos horas en la que estaban y no iban a regresar hasta la siguiente semana, entró a su casa sin preocuparse. Se baño y se cambio y se acostó a dormir.

Dormir. Dormir. Dormir.

Es todo lo que podía hacer desde que la casa estaba tan silenciosa y no podía escuchar su celular, dormir y soñar que era una princesa en donde besaba a un príncipe. O tal vez ella era el príncipe. Daba igual, mientras tuviera dinero y comida en sus sueños todo estaba bien.

Jamás fue rica, de hecho era una de las diez becadas en la escuela y graciosamente el director siempre le decía que le iba a quitar la beca, pero no se atrevía porque su papá y el se iban a un bar se ponían todos ebrios y regresaban al día siguiente, mientras que su hermano estaba estudiando su carrera. Su familia era un completo desmadre que no planeaba describir, le daba demasiada flojera pero lo bueno es que podía contar con ellos y aunque odiara admitirlo su hermano daba buenos consejos, su papá daba el dinero cuando estaba ebrio pero era de esos alcohólicos que se tomaba un par de copitas cada tres meses así que encontrarlo ebrio era en verdad algo que anhelaba.

De su hermano y ella, su hermano era el más responsable le decía que no debía de tomar que tomará hasta cuando fuera más grande y su cerebro por fin entendiera todo, pero ella tiraba esos consejos por el baño mientras salía y comenzaba a hacer sus desmadres junto con sus amigos.

Solo había una persona que sabía su verdadera vida, y esa era Tomoyo su mejor amiga. Podía tener miles de amigos, pero su mejor amiga era Tomoyo.

**---**

No vio el domingo a Tomoyo, lo cual le preocupo así que espero hasta el lunes el día en que había escuela. Habia llegado totalmente cansada, sus ojos estaban por cerrarse pero necesitaba ver a Tomoyo, era cierta urgencia que recorría su cuerpo y cierta desesperación.

Posiblemente la apreciaba demasiado como _amiga_.

Entró por los pasillos y se encontró con los mismos rostros que no conocía, y ahí pudo ver a su amiga la cual estaba abriendo el casillero con desesperación mientras los libros se le caían y entonces se tenía que agachar, decidió apresurar su paso mientras la ayudaba a recoger el ultimo libro, pudo ver en sus ojos profundos, oscuros y violetas el arrepentimiento de haber cometido algo malo. Volvió a regalarle una sonrisa.

Jamás se cansaría de sonreírle a Tomoyo.

Se irguió mientras le entregaba el libro de Biología tres, mientras entonces Tomoyo sonreía para contestarle esa hermosa y profunda sonrisa que Sakura mostraba, cuando la vio llegar totalmente fatigada por "curiosidad" había observado profundamente los labios de su amiga, llevaba observando a Sakura desde siempre y desde hace varios meses las cosas habían cambiado. Se daba cuenta de que Sakura era muy bonita, y que su cabello era sedoso y olía a algo que le recordaba a ella, también que su sonrisa era la mejor cosa que podía alumbrarle su vida.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura era lo que necesitaba para no perderse en la irrealidad que el aire comprimido causaba. Sakura sabía todo de ella, menos su secreto. El secreto que había intentado esconder desde el día en que se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al _querer_ a su amiga.

-Uy! No sabes de lo que te perdiste-decía Sakura rompiendo fatalmente el silencio. Tomoyo siguió observando como su boca se movía, su corazón latió con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no había estado respirando. Se sonrojo mientras fingía un estornudo y entonces regresaba a sonreírle a su amiga, la cual aparecía inmune a saber que su corazón latía con fuerza al momento en que la observaba fijamente o cuando sus manos chocaban descuidadamente-

No podía quedarse así, tomo la mano de Sakura con nerviosismo mientras entraban al baño de mujeres y entonces levantaba un poco su blusa mostrándole un pequeño morete que se lo había hecho su padre al momento en que había llegado a la casa y al verla totalmente cambiada y perfumada fue la única débil que pudo golpear. Ira, frustración y desesperación fue lo que experimento la noche en la que iba a salir con su adorada y querida amiga.

Es sorprendente como la vida cambia drásticamente a tu contra. Como Dios olvida que existes y permite que los asesinos, asaltantes y sujetos que no merecen vivir continúan durmiendo en paz. Mientras las personas que tienen una conducta buena e intentan cambiar con su opinión y su respeto el mundo, Sakura se puso furiosa al ver su morete el cual estaba un poco grande. Abrazó a su amiga mientras entonces la amatista lloraba en su cuerpo.

Sakura era un poco más alta que ella, su cabello largo y negro se pegó ante el sudor y las lágrimas en su rostro. Tenía pánico, y una fuerte desesperación por consumir en exceso aire comprimido.

Le dijo cosas a su oído, y su abrazó la hizo sentir la mujer más segura que podía existir. Suspiró más tranquila mientras levantaba su mirada brillosa, y entonces la castaña comenzaba a sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Su corazón no podía latir así ante el rostro de su amiga. Era su amiga. Qué clase de enfermo sería enamorarse de tu mejor amiga?

En un arranque por hacerse notar en los ojos verdes, Tomoyo tomó el cuello de Sakura y acercó sus labios a los de Sakura. Ese pequeño toque fue eléctrico y deseado por Tomoyo, pudo descubrir que su amiga podía empeñar un buen trabajo al momento de besar, y ante el rose de sus labios carnosos pudo también sentir como se entregaba en un beso.

Su mano izquierda se entrelazo con la de Sakura, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero ella quería tener sus ojos abiertos para así poder ver en ese beso el rostro de Sakura.

No era su culpa que Dios le hubiera dado el cuerpo de una mujer. Siempre rengaba de ser mujer, pero también siendo mujer había aprendido a pensar como una mujer y aprendido a saber lo que un hombre quería, los labios de Tomoyo eran demasiado suaves. Tan suaves que pensaba que estaba tocando la tela más costosa y privilegiada.

Tomoyo sonrojada se apartó de ella, mientras entonces Sakura observaba como se iba corriendo totalmente asustada.

La había dejado helada. La había dejado totalmente confundida.

Se mojo el rostro con el agua mientras entonces miraba su rostro. Y entonces reaccionaba sintiendo que había besado a Tomoyo, había sentido la suavidad de su piel. Sabía que Tomoyo no andaba tentando a los hombres a besarla, y de hecho ella fue la que la beso, y aunque eran dos mujeres no se arrepentía de haber compartido ese beso con mucho cariño.

Se rascó su cabello, había tenido una relación con una mujer pero la había engañado con la mente al tener pensamientos con un hombre. Habia descubierto su sexualidad desde los catorce, también había creído creyendo que al ver a dos hombres besarse era normal, por lo tanto dos mujeres besarse también era normal. Su hermano y Yukito lo habían, que había de malo entonces?

-Si se sintió tan bien, no debe de estar tan malo-Se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a su salón mostrando esa sonrisa arrogante mientras veía como estaba un amigo hablándole de algo que a ella ni siquiera le interesaba. Río ante un de sus comentarios, Tomoyo estaba furiosa mirando eso, pero quería ponerla celosa para saber de que tanto era capaz-

Tomaron asiento mientras la maestra llegaba y comenzaba a dar su clase. Tomoyo no aguantaba que su amiga estuviera hablando con su amigo, ni siquiera toleraba que le tomara de la mano o le susurrara cosas al oído. Según la amatista ella era la única que podía hacer eso, se levanto de su asiento totalmente molesta y enfadada mientras empujaba de su asiento a aquel sujeto que la estaba odiando mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura y con sus mejillas sonrojadas miraba a aquel sujeto para pronunciar lo siguiente:-Ella esta conmigo-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Sakura simplemente se sonrojo-

Muchos creyeron que fue una broma.

Pero ellas dos sabían que dentro de su cuerpo la curiosidad de querer explorarse era algo inevitable.

**---**

Habían escapado de todo. Con dos mochilas, con una cerveza y comida estaban bien por si mismas. No durarían en encontrarlas, y apartarlas pero estaban bien porque estaban viendo el horizonte imaginando que iban a ser libres, Tomoyo ya no creía que con aire comprimido iba a ser feliz, quería ser feliz mientras estuviera con Sakura tomo su mano mientras Sakura la abrazaba.

-Te amo...-Murmuró la amatista sintiendo un beso de Sakura en su cuello-

No necesitaba una respuesta de su compañera, con saber que era mejor expresándose con actos que con palabras le era suficiente. Le era suficiente que era hermosa y que la amaba.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Arui aowoueriawur : )**

**Dejen reviews. ;D**

_"Opaco con mi brillo las luces de la ciudad"_

**Atte:**

**willnira**


End file.
